phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Ancient Saber
250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Saber |requirement = 740 ATP |stars = 10 |grind = 9 |special = King's |ATP = 530-544 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 50 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0 }} : "Legendary sword found in the ancient ruins. It absorbs enemy experience." : — In-game description Ancient Saber is a rare saber-type weapon in Phantasy Star Online. This item can be obtained in the ultimate difficulty, and certain section IDs have a specific enemy they can hunt in order to obtain this item. They are as follows: Ancient Saber can be equipped by HUmar, HUnewearl, HUcast, HUcaseal, FOmar, FOmarl, and FOnewm. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon will attempt to steal 12% of the target's experience points if the attack hits. Related Experience-Stealing Rare Weapons Master's Weapons with this ability steal 8% of an enemy's experience points with a successful special attack. Unfortunately, there are no rare items with a fixed Master's special in Phantasy Star Online. Lord's These weapons steal 10% of an enemy's experience points with a successful special attack. Butterflynet id.png|Butterfly Net|link=Butterfly Net Durandal id.png|Durandal|link=Durandal Final impact id.png|Final Impact|link=Final Impact Lastswan id.png|Last Swan|link=Last Swan Master raven id.png|Master Raven|link=Master Raven King's These weapons steal 12% of an enemy's experience points with a successful special attack. Ancientsaber id.png|Ancient Saber|link=Ancient Saber Demonicfork id.png|Demonic Fork|link=Demonic Fork Dualbird id.png|Dual Bird|link=Dual Bird Flightfan id.png|Flight Fan|link=Flight Fan Godhand id.png|God Hand|link=God Hand Pso ep3 sonic knux.png|Sonic Knuckle|link=Sonic Knuckle (Phantasy Star Online) Syringe id.png|Syringe|link=Syringe Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Ancient Saber has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Snatch Pso ep3 ancient saber.png|Ancient Saber|link=Ancient Saber Pso ep3 final impact.png|Final Impact|link=Final Impact Pso ep3 flight fan.png|Flight Fan|link=Flight Fan Pso ep3 grass assassin.png|Grass Assassin|link=Grass Assassin (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 guilty light.png|Guilty Light|link=Guilty Light Pso ep3 indi belra.png|Indi Belra|link=Indi Belra Memoru2.jpg|Memoru|link=Memoru Pso ep3 snatch.png|'Snatch' Artifice Pso ep3 ancient saber.png|Ancient Saber|link=Ancient Saber Pso ep3 bloody art.png|Bloody Art*|link=Bloody Art Pso ep3 double saber.png|Double Saber|link=Double Saber Pso ep3 il gil.png|Il Gil|link=Il Gil Weak Spot Pso ep3 ancient saber.png|Ancient Saber|link=Ancient Saber Pso ep3 berserk.png|'Berserk' Pso ep3 bravace.png|Bravace|link=Bravace Pso ep3 claw.png|Claw|link=Claw Pso ep3 double saber.png|Double Saber|link=Double Saber Pso ep3 elysion.png|Elysion|link=Elysion (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 gifoie.png|Gifoie|link=Gifoie Pso ep3 guil shark.png|Guil Shark|link=Guil Shark Pso ep3 gulgusgue.png|Gulgus-Gue*|link=Gulgus-Gue Pso ep3 hildelt.png|Hildelt|link=Hildelt Pso ep3 il gil.png|Il Gil|link=Il Gil Pso ep3 lavis blades.png|Lavis Blades|link=Lavis Blade Pso ep3 mightknuckle.png|'Mighty Knuckle' Pso ep3 plantain fan.png|Plantain Fan|link=Plantain Fan Pso ep3 rafoie.png|Rafoie|link=Rafoie Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Sabers